UsUk - A Titanic love story
by Samdafurry
Summary: Arthur got a first class ticket on Liverpool's famous Titanic on it's release date! How lucky is that! Alfred got a first class ticket on the same ship. Just as Arthur is waving farewell to his beloved country, he bumps right into Alfred. It's love at first sight. Literally? They're together till the fateful iceberg hit. Are they torn apart or will they find each other again?


It was 1912, and the Titanic was finally released to the public and ready to go. There were many starting to board this magnificent ship. One of the many was Arthur Kirkland. He had gotten a first class ticket as he got his luggage and boarded the ship. Once he had gotten his room and put away his luggage, he went out on the deck. It was a magnificent day in Liverpool, England as Arthur was leaving home to go to New York. There were still many people on the dock as they rounded the last of them and boarded them. The many that were left on the dock were waving goodbye as the ship was getting towed to leave. Arthur was waving good bye as he stopped the tears in his eyes. "Good bye Liverpool! I'll miss you!" He called. He turned and bumped into another man. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there..."

Alfred stared at the smaller man and he smiled. ''Don't worry, it's okay.'' He said and looked at the port. ''Are you leaving home?'' He had heard him, and he thought it was cute that the Brit waved goodbye to his home. He wondered if he could talk to him, maybe they could become friends, but Alfred actually thought he was really cute, but he knew he couldn't be... like him...

Arthur blushed up at the handsome man. "Yeah... first time really..."

Alfred grinned. ''I'm going back, to my beloved America.'' He looked at the port again, and then at Arthur, loving his soft features and his blushing face. ''I'm Alfred Jones.'' He offered a hand.

Arthur shook it gingerly. "Arthur Kirkland."

_A beautiful name, for a beautiful man like you._ He thought, but chuckled. ''It suits you. Nice to meet you Arthur.'' He grinned and winked.

Arthur's blush grew a bit deeper as he moved a bit closer to Alfred. "Thank you... Are you in first class?"

Alfred smiled softly and nodded ''Yes I am, room 504 if you want to meet me later...'' He wriggled his brows, but laughed. ''Nah, I'm kidding, but if you want to talk you know where to find me. I have to go, but I'll see you around.'' He smiled and walked away. He wasn't lying... at least not fully. He had a first class ticket, but because his friend Kiku had helped him to get one, he wasn't rich, but he was pretty smart.

Arthur didn't want the American to leave. He liked his presence. "Wait! Before you go..." He ran up to him. "Would you like to eat diner with me? I **am** eating alone and would adore your presence... very much..." He smiled softly up at him.

''Uh... yeah of course.'' Alfred said smiling brightly. So he liked him? That was something. ''See you tonight, Art~!'' He chuckled and waved at him. Alfred unpacked some things, and decided to rest a bit. When he woke up again it was time for dinner, and he picked some clean clothes (which he had received as gifts or bought before the trip). He took a fast bath and got dressed, then went to meet Arthur.

Arthur was waiting by the dining hall as he fussed a little with his tie. He was dressed nicely in a tuxedo. Hair nicely made and was that... cologne coming off him in sweet waves? Cologne was very expensive, only the rich could afford.

Alfred spotted Arthur a bit away from everyone as he approached him and sat across from him. ''Hello Artie.'' He grinned and winked at the Brit again, then noticed a very nice smell. Was it coming from Arthur? It smelled really good and it got into his mind. He would forever remember this nice smell as Arthur's.

"Hello~" Arthur chuckled. He had come to like this man very much. He was handsome, clever and had a way with words. He always felt light when he talked with Alfred. He had fallen in love with him. His blush was back as it tinted his cheeks pink. "What would you like to eat?"

_Some things that aren't on the menu..._ Alfred thought, blushing slightly. ''I'm fine with anything, I'll eat the same as you.'' He said smiling softly at Arthur.

"Then I'll have some spaghetti~" Arthur said happily. "With red wine of course~" He looked up at Alfred and caught his blush which made him chuckle lightly.

''Sounds good.'' Said the American as he played with his glasses, pulling them up and down. ''So tell me... Why are you going to America?''

The Brit chuckled a little at first. "Oh! I'm going to see some family as well as stay there for a couple of months~"

Alfred's smile faded a bit. A couple months? They had so little time... ''Oh, that's good.'' He said smiling again. ''You know? I think you look dashing tonight, if I may say...'' If they had just some days and a couple months he had to have Arthur in his arms as soon as possible

Arthur saw his smile falter and wondered what had caused that. He was about to ask when the compliment popped up. "Why thank you~ You look amazingly handsome tonight~" _Not that you never do..._ He thought. "May I ask you something?"

Alfred grinned at the compliment and nodded. ''Yes, of course.''

"Why... why did your smile falter?" The Brits gaze was sad.

''U-Uh... Nothing at all... Really. I just thought of something, but it's not important.'' It was, he knew, but he didn't care, he would enjoy Arthur's presence for as long as he had him near him.

"Please tell me... Y-You'll make me worried..." Arthur moved his hand closer as he held Alfred's.

''But if I tell you I may scare you away...'' He said as he laced their fingers, as his hands shake a bit. He knew that if he didn't pull his hand away he was like him, but if he did he would keep distance. Alfred bit his lip and waited to see Arthur's expression.

"Why would I be scared away?" Arthur squeezed his hand lightly. "I love you..." He finally voiced. "Please don't shake... tell me why I would be scared away?"

Alfred blushed slightly at Arthur's words and he grabbed his arm, taking him to deck. Once there he grabbed the Brits waist and pulled him to kiss him. He kissed him softly, lovingly, but passionately as well. When he parted their lips, he whispered. ''I'm scared I might loose you when you go back to England.''

Arthur was surprised as he was pulled to deck then kissed but he didn't care. It was what he was waiting for, for so long. He kissed him back as he hugged around his neck. "I can send letters... I can stay longer..." He suggested. He laid his head on Alfred's shoulder, happy to be in his arms at last.

''Please do, please stay.'' The American said, kissing him again. He didn't know why, but he loved him. He loved him more than anything. He didn't want to be away from him. He wanted him to be his forever. ''I love you, Arthur.''

"I love you too, Alfred~" He stayed in the American's hold for what seemed like hours. "Should we go back and order our food?"

''Do you want to go back? W-We could go somewhere else...'' He said blushing and he looked to the side. ''B-But we can go to eat, i-it's fine, let's get some food.'' Alfred chuckled nervously.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he heard the stutter in his voice and brought his gaze back.

Alfred blushed. Arthur's face looked so beautiful... He couldn't hold it anymore, he pushed him to the nearest wall and kissed him again, then he kissed his jaw and down his neck, smelling that perfect scent more closely, loving every inch of him. He wanted him so badly, but after a while he managed to stop and look at him, waiting for a response but wanting to kiss him more, have more of his body. ''S-Sorry... I need to control myself...'' He said and bit his lip, he held Arthur's hand and directed him to the dining hall again.

Arthur was surprised as he moaned out at the touches. He wanted him just as bad but he needed to hold back. "I-It's perfectly alright~" He followed him back to their seat as the waiter came up and took their order.

Alfred was still biting his lip, looking to the side as he waited for his food. ''U-Um... So y-you're from Liverpool?'' He asked, hoping to change the mood, his own at least.

Arthur chuckled. "Calm down sweetheart~ Yes. But I've lived in London for some time before coming back."

''That explains your beautiful accent.'' Alfred winked at him and rubbed his knee with his fingers.

The Brit blushed slightly as he then realized they were sitting right next to each other. "Oh you flatterer~"

Alfred chuckled and was about to kiss his cheek when the waiter came back with their food. He gave them a slightly disgusted look and left the food on the table before heading back to the kitchen. Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes, then grabbed his wine glass and held it up. ''Cheers.'' He said and chuckled.

Arthur gave the waiter a mutinous look, then smiled when Alfred said, cheers. "Cheers to you as well, love~" He clinked his wine glass with Alfred's.

Alfred smiled and sipped it, almost moaning at the taste. He had never in his life dreamed to taste such a good wine, it was for sure really old and pretty expensive, but at least he didn't have to pay for the food anymore.

Arthur sipped it gracefully. He hadn't had this fine of a wine in a long while. He soon started to eat.

Alfred started to eat as well, and the food was more delicious than anything he had ever tasted. He bit his lip and enjoyed it in his mouth for a bit, then swallowed and kept eating. ''Hey Art, may I know something?'' He said and bit his lip once more.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, staring at Alfred with his wonderful green eyes.

''Gosh you're amazing...'' He mumbled and laughed, then looked down at the Brit. ''H-Have you been with someone else before...?''

"If you mean by dating, no... I did have a crush though... he broke my heart..."

''D-Did he do something to you...? You know, like... physically.'' Alfred bit his lip in worry, and prepared to hug Arthur closely. He really hoped no one had touched his perfect body with bad intentions.

"No... He just shunned me away and found someone else... after he found out what I am..." A tear edged the Brits eye.

Alfred sighed in relief, and was about to smile when he noticed a tear rolling down his cheek. He felt his heart ache a bit. If he was still hurt it meant he still loved him in a way... and it made Alfred's heart clench. He wiped the tear from his eye with his thumb and hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you..." Arthur whispered as he leaned on Alfred.

Alfred smiled and kissed his head again. ''I love you too... Sorry for bringing that up.''

Arthur smiled up at the American as he finished his diner. Once done, he made his way out to the deck, breathing in the cool evening air.

As Arthur finished he was finishing as well. After, though, he went with him to the deck and held his waist from behind, leaning over to his neck, leaving soft kisses on it.

Arthur purred happily as he held Alfred's face and trailed his fingers onto his cheek. "Want to go somewhere, I don't know, a bit more... private~" He purred.

Alfred groaned and bit his lip, kissing Arthur's neck again, then sucked on it softly. He went up to his ear and nibbled on it as his hands explored his body, teasing him. ''Are you sure?''

Arthur blushed and moaned softly. "I think it would be best~" He took Alfred's hand and put it on his lower region to feel him hardening.

''Where's your room.'' He demanded to know before he was even able to feel him down **_there_**. He had grabbed his wrist, directed him to the rooms and waited for Arthur's answer.

"This way~" Arthur led the American to room 502.

Alfred chuckled. Their rooms were almost next to each other. Alfred waited for Arthur to open his door to devour his neck again. He closed the door behind them and started caressing his waist from behind, kissing his neck softly and moving his hands up to unbutton his shirt. He pushed him to the bed and turned him around softly, he caressed his bare chest with a soft smirk, enjoying the erotic view. He unbuttoned it completely and he pulled him up, to slip his shirt down his shoulders. Then he kissed them and kissed his collarbones, pushing him down to the bed again as he brushed his nipples softly.

Arthur moaned through all his actions as he undid the others tie and unbuttoned his shirt and tux. He wanted Alfred all to himself.

Alfred moaned as well, but just a bit. He brushed his lips to his soft skin and went down, to start licking his nipple round and round, tasting every bit. Then he sucked the small button as his hand traveled down Arthur's pants. He undid his belt and started palming his crotch softly. ''Arthur... Oh Arthur.'' He whispered.

Arthur moaned as he let his head loll back. He pushed into Alfred's hand as he gave him a pleading look.

Alfred pulled Arthur's pants off and started rubbing their crotches together, though Alfred's was still behind his pants. He went up and licked Arthur's neck, then he licked his earlobe and nibbled on it. ''Arthur...'' He whispered into his ear and smiled, then kissed his cheek and sat up, with Arthur's butt on his lap and his legs on both sides of him as he was still lying on the bed. Alfred caressed his stomach softly and gave Arthur another glance, ''Are you alright?'' he asked a bit concerned.

The Brit nodded as he shivered at the touch. "Alfred..." Arthur moaned. "I want you... from the moment I saw you I always did..."

Alfred nodded and pulled Arthur's undergarments off, leaning down to kiss his stomach. He pulled his socks off as well and threw his own unbuttoned shirt to the side. He didn't have anything to lubricate him, so he pressed three fingers on Arthur's lips. ''Lick them.'' He demanded blushing. As he waited for him he started teasing his nipples again.

The Brit moaned as he had gotten painfully hard and started to lick and suck the three digits.

Alfred sighed softly at the feeling of Arthur's warm tongue all over his fingers. He bit his lip and after some time he pulled away. ''That's enough.'' He directed one to Arthur's hole and waited a bit before pushing it in, softly. ''A-Artie... H-Have you done this before?''

Arthur shook his head no as he moaned out at the feeling.

Alfred smiled. ''I'll claim you as mine then.'' He chuckled and pushed in further. ''Are you okay? Does it hurt?''

Again, Arthur shook his head no. "I-I'm quite alright, love~ It doesn't hurt the least bit~" He moaned out.

Alfred pushed the second finger in softly, afraid to hurt the Brit. He waited a bit and started moving them as scissors. ''I-I'm sorry... Does it hurt n-now?''

"Only a tiny bit..." Arthur confessed.

Alfred stopped and stroked his own length a bit above his undergarment, groaning huskily. He started doing it again and pushed his third finger inside, but leaned down to kiss Arthur's body again. He started from his belly and went up to his neck, kissing him and brushing his lips to his soft skin. He started kissing his jaw and went up to his lips, kissing him softly and passionately as he started moving his fingers in and out.

Arthur moaned as he pulled him close. "Stop..." He whispered huskily. "I want you **in** me..."

''I need to do this... Or I'll hurt you.'' Alfred said and kissed him again softly. ''Wait a bit longer.''

"You won't... I promise..." Arthur moaned as he felt like he might explode.

''Arthur...'' The American groaned and moved his fingers to stretch him more one last time. He groped his own member through his undergarment and pulled it off. He grabbed Arthur's waist as he positioned his member on his entrance, slowly pushing in. ''G-God... Y-You're so tight...''

Arthur moaned in pleasure as a bit of pain stung him. "You're so big..."

Alfred groaned in pleasure and smirked. ''Mhh. W-Well, you're not so bad yourself...'' He said and kissed his forehead. ''Are you okay? Tell me when I can move.''

"Just... get moving..." The Brit moaned. He hated that he stopped.

Alfred groaned again. ''I-I can't just yet, be patient or you'll end up bleeding...'' He pushed inside a little more and moaned in pleasure now that he was halfway in.

Arthur moaned as he moved again.

Alfred bit his lip, he thrusted a little more and moved backwards slowly, then pushed forward again, moaning huskily.

Arthur moaned as he moved against Alfred to encourage him.

''Oh god Arthur...'' Alfred moaned and started moving a bit faster. ''A-ah f-fuck...'' He said and leaned down again, to lick Arthur's nipples again.

Arthur moaned as he bounced from the thrusts. "Oh god... fuck it all..." He moaned again as his nipples were teased.

''You're so hot... So tight...'' Alfred said as he rested his forehead on Arthur's chest and thrusted a bit faster.

"Oh my god... You're so good~" Arthur snaked his hand between them as he started to pleasure himself, in time with Alfred's thrusts.

''Aah damn it...'' Alfred cursed feeling how his pre cum was lubricating his thrusts. He moved Arthur's hand away and started stroking him as he moved harder.

The Brit moaned out in pleasure as he felt the bed move under them.

Alfred groaned and started kissing Arthur's neck, nibbling on it, feeling close.

Arthur moaned as he felt close himself. "I-I'm going to cum~" He moaned out as he felt the pre coming.

''Cum for me...'' Alfred whispered into his ear as he started stroking him faster, moving faster and harder.

"Ahaa~" Arthur screamed in pleasure as he came, tightening himself around Alfred.

Alfred groaned loudly and huskily as he came as well, still thrusting into Arthur, until he was finished. He laid on Arthur and pulled himself out of the Brit, panting as he did.

Arthur panted as he kissed him. "That was amazing~"

''I'm glad you liked it.'' The American smiled and kissed his forehead, then laid down next to him and hugged him close.

Arthur smiled as he snuggled him. "Want to walk around on deck? Stretch our legs, maybe?"

''You should take a bath... You're full of cum.'' Alfred laughed and kissed him. ''We can do that later.''

Arthur laughed and nodded. "After both our baths?"

''Yeah, or we could bath together...'' He said and stroked Arthur's cheek, chuckling a bit.

The Englishman nodded. "I would like that very much~"

Alfred got up from the bed and lifted Arthur up bridal style. He directed him to the bathroom and let him stand on the floor. He turned the water on and waited for it to be warm enough to step in. ''Come here Artie~''

Arthur hugged around Alfred's neck as he stepped in. "Ah~ Nice and warm~"

''Yeah...'' Alfred chuckled and watched the water fall on Arthur's body, cleaning him. He grabbed a bar of soap and started rubbing it on Arthur softly, smiling happily as he did.

Arrthur purred as he felt Alfred's strong hands on him. He leaned back as he was lying on him now. "I love you~"

''I love you too...'' Alfred mumbled and kissed him softly, after a while they had finished and had dressed up, then walked to deck. There was a loud metallic screech and everything moved. Alfred noticed people panicking and imagined the worse. He held Arthur close and ran with him, to ask anyone. ''What's happening?!'' He asked really worried and bit his lip. ''We're sinking!'' A passenger screeched.

Arthur looked to the side. "No we're not... Nothing's happened to the ship... don't jump to conclusions..." The Brit thought nothing had happened to the ship but beneath the water, the hull had been breached and the water tight doors where closing. The crew at work in the steam rooms had evacuated to the **_safest_** part for them to continue working.

But...  
One of the water tight doors had failed and the water seeped through, filling the next room.

There were screams and everybody was running, some even jumped off. A crew member was directing them to the escape boats. Alfred was biting his lip frustrated, holding his hand tightly. Their way wasn't too difficult, because they were already on deck, but once there there was a lot of people trying to get on a boat. Women were first of course, as well as children and the 'most important' people. Alfred bit his lip. He knew he was really no one, and that his probability of living was really low, but Arthur for sure could get on a boat. He was rich after all. ''Arthur...'' He whispered to him and bit his lip, with a hurt look. ''I guess this is our last time together...'' The American said smiling but with little tears almost falling to his cheeks.

After about three hours they felt the ship heave and they stumbled. That's when everyone started to make their way out screaming and fighting for a place to get on a boat. Arthur watched as everyone around them panicked. When Alfred said what he said, Arthur was frozen to the spot. "W-What... No... Tha-That's not true!" He hugged Alfred closely as the ship tilted slowly.

''Arthur... I could barely pay for my room, I'm not rich, I can't get a place on a boat with my status. I'll go down with the poor, but you can save yourself, and forget about me.'' Alfred held him tight and smiled at him sadly. ''However I will not, I will think of you until my last breath, and wherever I go after I won't forget you either. You're wonderful, and you can find someone better that me.''

"No! NO! Stop saying that! You'll live... I know you will..." The Englishman looked up at him, tears coursing down his cheeks. "You don't need to pay for a boat... you just have to go on but half of them are gone..." Water began lapping at their feet.

''Arthur... Get on the boat, you can't die here, please...'' Alfred held him close, but he lifted him up and went over to leave him on a full boat. ''I'm sorry Arthur... I love you so much...'' The American said in the edge of tears, but he managed to smile at him as the boat started being lowered. ''And I always will!'' He shouted and saw him leave. He walked away and decided to go help others as much as he could, but someone poked his shoulder...

Arthur had climbed off the boat at the last minute. "I'm not leaving you..." He said as he poked Alfred's shoulder. "I never will..." Tears were coursing down his face.

''D-Damn it Arthur! W-What are you doing here!?'' He hugged him and felt how the ship was tilting even more. He knew there wasn't much time left. ''Artie... Please get on a boat and leave... I promise I will do everything to meet you on the port, please don't die here...'' Alfred pleaded with tears in his eyes as he kissed him. ''Please... I promise I'll go back to you...''

"I want to help you..." As soon as he saw the water he tugged Alfred's hand as he ran to the stern of the ship.

''F-Fuck... O-Okay, damn it...'' He bit his lip and ran with him, they were lucky to find two boats, but just one had a place left. Alfred looked at Arthur and pecked his lips. ''G-Go...'' He said really hoping Arthur would go on it. ''We don't even know each other that well... Please you need to leave.'' He said stroking his cheek, but an old woman who saw them stood from a boat, the one that didn't have a place left. ''I'll give you my place, but you have to come quickly.'' She said smiling. She had seen them before, and noticed they really loved each other, even if they were both men and she had never seen something like that before. She stood up and climbed off the boat, leaving her place to Alfred. Alfred hugged her tightly and thanked her hundred's of times. ''It's okay young man, you have more to live than me.'' She said. Alfred asked for her name and saved it in his memory. He looked at Arthur with pleading eyes. He didn't know where they would end up, but he knew he would find him. ''Arthur... I'll look for you.'' He said and tugged his hand.

"No you won't..." Arthur said. "I'll always be with you." But just as Arthur was reaching for Alfred's hand, the ship reared up unexpectedly and nearly tossed Arthur down to the bottom where the ship was sinking. Arthur grabbed the old lady but it was too late. She slipped from his grip and plummeted to her death. Arthur held onto a railing as he made his way up to the stern, where he saw the boat rowing away with Alfred in it. "I love you no matter what happens!" He yelled out to the boat.

Alfred stared in disbelief, and was about to jump off the boat, to swim to Arthur, but someone grabbed his arm. ''Don't be daft!?'' The man shouted, but Alfred struggled and tried to get rid of his hand, but the people that were near him grabbed him as well and managed to keep him on his seat. ''Arthur!'' He screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks. ''F-Fuck... Arthur! I love you... Please live! Please...!'' He stared at him until he wasn't able to, not anymore. He looked down and lost his glasses. He kept crying and staring there, but he couldn't see anything because of the light and his tears. ''I love you...'' He whispered and ran his fingers through his hair.

He held on to the railing as he got onto the other side of it holding on for dear life. There was a sudden groaning and the lights on the ship crackled and shut off. The ship split in half and Arthur squealed as he went down. He held on for dear life. The ship stayed like that for a bit till it slowly reared up again and started to go down. Arthur held on, ready to catch his breath when the water came. He prayed to god that he wouldn't die there.

Alfred couldn't believe it, his boat was rescued after some hours, and he still didn't know anything about Arthur. He had been given a blanket, but he had given it to a woman, he was on deck, staring at the horizon. He hadn't cried since he had got on board, but some thoughts broke his heart even more. He kneeled on the floor holding tightly to the railing, as he cried until he had no more tears left, and even praying for him to be okay, praying for him to be alive. ''Arthur... Arthur...'' He cried softly with a shaky voice.

After the ship went down and the water tore Arthur away from the railing, he had been left in the freezing water for 2 hours. Every person around him was dead. The life boats had passed him several times but he needed to make noise. He found someone, dead, with a whistle close by and used it. Blowing as fiercely into it as he could. The boat turned around and took the almost dead man out of the water, taking him to the Carpathia. Suddenly a woman on the Carpathia saw the life boat and shouted, "Look!? More survivors!"

Alfred didn't sleep that night, and he caught a cold. He spent the next day in bed, staring at the ceiling with no expression, just staring. He refused to eat, to think, he didn't do anything else but stare at the ceiling, and finally, two days after, they were in America, but not in New York as he had expected, not even in the US, they were in Quebec. As Alfred had found out he just sighed, not caring. But his thoughts came back to him, and he remembered his promise. ''I will find you...'' He whispered, and prepared the little money he had to travel to New York.

Arthur was on that rescue boat but they took him away from Alfred, not that he could speak up anyway. He was in the harbor now in New York. He came everyday, waiting for Alfred. People knew him from being one of the survivors of the terrible sinking of the ship that was said to be unsinkable. He paced. "Alfred... I miss you... where are you..."

Alfred traveled for days, for weeks for his lack of money, and before two months had happened he arrived to New York. He saw a man sitting in the harbor. He knew those features better than anybody's, and he smiled, walking to him. He heard him say something and kneeled behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck, then whispered to his ear. ''I'm here, my love.''

Arthur eeped when he felt the all to familiar arms around him. His smiled widened as tears came to his eyes. He hugged the arms and kissed them before turning around and tackling Alfred to the ground. "You kept your promise~"

''How could I not, you kept yours as well. You're alive, you're back in my arms.'' He smiled widely and kissed the lips he had thought he'd lost forever, so softly, so caringly, lovingly, even shyly. He held his waist and got up from the ground, still holding him. ''I can't believe you're alive... I really can't...'' He said and hugged Arthur tightly.

"I saw you on the Carpathia... you looked so pitiful. I wanted to get out of their arms and rush into yours but I was half dead." He snuggled deeply into Alfred's arms.

''Y-You were on the same ship? H-Half dead? God...'' Alfred hugged the Brit even tighter, but taking care of not hurting him. The thought of losing him made the American shiver, even if he knew he was okay. ''Are you leaving back to Liverpool? B-Because it's almost been two months and...'' He said, with a voice full of worries.

"No... I'm not..." Arthur kissed his lips. "How could I be here without my love by my side? I'm staying here for 5 more months." Arthur stayed in his hold for what seemed like hours.

''I'm glad... I'm so glad, my love...'' Alfred said with tears in his eyes as he lifted him up and kissed him again. He would go with him to Liverpool, and he would be with him until his last breath, he would never lose him again.

"I love you..." Arthur said happily as he was lifted. He never wanted to be apart from Alfred again. "The Titanic was a nice ship though. I heard the captain went down with the ship... Poor soul..."

''Yes... Poor souls...'' He whispered and looked to the sea, as if in that way he could see the people that had died there. Alfred sighed then smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek. ''The only memory I want to have of that ship is you.''


End file.
